


Take What You Will

by Braincoins



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, I'm not sure if she counts as Dom!Allura, One Night Stands, Smut, Vaginal Sex, safe sex, she's at least Bossy, stripper!shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braincoins/pseuds/Braincoins
Summary: It takes more than good grades and a sports scholarship to get to Galactic Academy: it takes money, and lots of it. Shiro picks out a stage name and a pair of sparkly undies to become a stripper and get that GAC to get to his dream.And then a whole new dream walked into the club on his last night there before school starts.





	Take What You Will

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyxan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyxan/gifts).



> This is all [@lyxanislive](https://lyxanislive.tumblr.com/)'s fault. (Wait fuck no, you have an Ao3 name... OH DUR) 
> 
> THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A **FICLET** PROMPT.  
>  Editing? What's that?  
> =============

            What the hell was good boy Takashi Shirogane doing as a _stripper_?

            Well, frankly, being a good boy didn’t pay college tuition. Being a good boy didn’t even get you _to the freaking college_. He had a track and field scholarship, but it barely covered his dorm and meal plan. Books, tuition, the flights out there and back… that was all on him.

            He could have gone to a planetside university. A good one. But his dream was Galaxy Academic. His dream was to fly among the stars and learn amongst other people from other planets.

            His dream was very, very, _very_ expensive.

            Being a good boy wasn’t enough.

            So here he was, about to go on stage again and still as nervous as a mouse in a room full of snakes.

            He heard his stage name, closed his eyes, took a breath. He wasn’t Takashi Shirogane right now. He wasn’t even Shiro. He was Yume, and he was going to go out there and make some dreams come true. He strode out as the first note hit the air of the club.

            When he’d first started, he’d ignored the customers, watching himself in the mirror at the back of the bar, but now, after a few months of it, he was able to flit his gaze around the crowd. He saw his regulars and winked at them, because they were always good for an extra tip. This was his last night before he headed off to college – finally – and he wanted to rake in as much as he could.

            The crowd was pretty light tonight, mostly regulars, but he noticed two new faces – Alteans, he thought? Earth was still pretty new to this spacefaring club, but he wanted to go to GalAc, so he’d put in the work to learn who was what.

            He happened to be looking right at one of them when it came time to “rip” his shirt off – Velcro, of course – and the look in her eyes when he did it was… intense. Maybe that was just her; her hair changed color with the lights, and it was like her eyes had their own stars trapped within them. He made himself look away and get on with the routine.

            Lots of GAC in the crowd tonight, not just Earth bills. GAC was starting to be preferred over any local currency; he’d certainly appreciate not having to do the conversion before heading off to campus. He made sure to get down and close to those eager to fill the sparkly silver thong and black leather garter with bills. The Alteans were seated away from the stage, unfortunately. He’d definitely be swinging by their table for tips though. They’d have GAC, if nothing else, and he was interested in seeing them up close.

            When his song was over, he sauntered off stage as if he owned it – the same way everyone here did – gathered up and stashed most of his earnings in his locker, and then went out to the floor. (He always left a few GAC bills tucked into the garter, as a subtle hint.) He made the rounds, gathering his tips and dispensing his thank you hugs and cheek kisses.

            When he got to the Altean table, there was a surprise: a drink waiting for him. Not just any drink, but a Diplomat. They must have asked the waitress what he liked. “Care to join us?” one of them asked. It wasn’t the one he’d made eye contact with before. They were both lovely, of course. “When you’re finished with your rounds, of course.”

            “When I’m finished, of course.” He took a quick sip and picked up the GAC bill beneath the drink – a 20, he noticed. “I’ll be back shortly.”

            His regulars tipped well, but none of them could afford 20 GAC tips. This was a weeknight, people had to work tomorrow, and this was probably going to be his best round tonight. As the night wore on, fewer people would be around to watch and shower him with praise (in the form of money). It wasn’t bad though, for what it was. He returned, as promised, to the Altean table.

            “Welcome back!” The one who’d extended the offer was smiling at him. “Your performance was… what would you say, ‘Lura?”

            “Breathtaking.” That was the one, the one who’d watched him so intently. He sat next to her and took another sip of his drink.

            “Thank you, both of you. I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

            The intent one – ‘Lura, apparently – leaned forward. “What’s it cost to get a private dance?”

            “300 plus tip,” he said, expecting that to be the end of it. Many had asked; none had taken him up on it.

            The other one pulled out the money and slapped it on the table.

            “Romi,” ‘Lura protested. “That’s a lot.”

            “He’s worth it,” she said with a giggle. “Go on, it’s on me.”

            He downed the rest of his drink, feeling he was going to need it. The anxiety was already rising in his stomach. He stood, took the money, and watched ‘Lura rise to her feet elegantly. _That’s not helping. She’s like some sort of queen._

            “This way,” he said, trying not to sound as nervous as he felt. He led her, weaving through tables, to the private rooms, then held the door for her.

            “I have to say, I’ve never had a private dance before.”

            The door shut, muting the sounds of the club. “Want to know a secret?” he asked.

            “Desperately.”

            He grinned. “I’ve never given a private dance before.” He slid open the panel to punch in his music selection.

            “Never?”

            “I haven’t been doing this very long, and no one else could afford it.”

            “That’s a shame. Like Romi said, you’re worth it.”

            He chuckled, feeling himself blush. “Don’t say that until you see how bad I am at it.” He closed the panel. “Do you know the rules?”

            “No touchy,” she replied.

            He nodded. “Good.” The music started.

            She turned and sat on the couch, spreading her arms along the back of it. He closed his eyes and swayed to the music, letting himself get into the feeling of it. This was softer and more sensual than the stuff he danced on stage to. He hoped she liked it because it was the only one he had prepared for this sort of thing.

            He opened his eyes again and walked towards her, smiling. She smiled back at him. Here in the private room, with slightly better light, he could see her better. “I’m glad you’re my first.”

            “Oh? Why’s that?”

            “You’re incredible,” he told her, mounting the couch and straddling her lap. “Hair like moonlight and eyes like sparkling crystals.” He resumed swaying gently as he looked at her. “You’re like a fairy princess.”

            She blinked and at first he thought he’d said something wrong, but then she just laughed. “Must I be a fairy princess? Can I not just be a woman who finds you incredible as well?”

            His blush was coming back. “Flattery won’t get you anywhere,” he warned her.

            “I know. I know you’re not… for sale.” She sighed as her eyes ran over his body. “There wouldn’t be a price high enough for that.”

            He undulated against her, briefly rubbing his crotch against hers, and she sucked in a breath between her teeth. “I do appreciate the compliments,” he said.

            “But money is better?”

            “Compliments don’t pay for college.”

            “Is that why you do this?”

            He nodded as he undulated again to the music. “Yes. In fact, this is my last night before I leave.”

            Her eyebrows rose. “Really? Your last night here is only your first night doing a private lap dance?”

            “Sad but true. And thank you for that, by the way.”

            “Believe me, it’s…” She had to pause as he ground against her, “…it’s my pleasure.”

            He smiled. “I’m glad. That’s what I’m here for, after all.”

            “Ohhh, don’t say that,” she warned him. “I’m already thinking things I know I shouldn’t.”

            “Such as?” He shouldn’t have asked that. He should absolutely not have said it, but it just came out.

            She started to move a hand towards him, but then stopped and put it back on the couch. “Like how badly I want to touch you,” she whispered, licking her lips. Her eyes caught his and she said, voice smokier than the music, “You are like one of my dreams come to life.”

            “Well, that’s what ‘Yume’ means,” he said. “Dream.” He was trying not to think about the rest of what she’d said.

            “Well, no wonder then.” She arched her hips up to meet his and he froze. “Sorry. I’ll behave,” she said. “It was… it was reflex.”

            He wanted to tell her it was okay, because he’d liked it. Instead he said, “Club rules,” and left it at that. He was more than half hard, gyrating above and against her, looking at this beautiful woman who was staring at him with an intense hunger. He wondered what her hands would feel like on his body, what her lips would taste like… what _she_ would taste like when he was down between these gorgeous thighs, lapping up the proof of her desire for him.

            “If I have to behave, so do you,” she said, snapping him out of his fantasy. She was looking straight at the proof of his own desire.

            “Don’t worry about my responses,” he said. “I want to know if _you’re_ enjoying it.”

            “Very, very much.” Her eyes flashed a question, and he very nearly answered it: he leaned in towards her, pulling himself back from kissing her at the last second. As he rocked against her, he was able to break his gaze free from hers.

            She moaned softly, in disappointment, frustration, need – he wasn’t sure. Maybe all of them.

            The music was fading. He began to wind down, and when she licked her lips, he couldn’t help watching the motion. _This is not how this is supposed to be. Are Alteans hypnotic or is it just her?_

            When it was over, he said, regretfully, “That’s all our time together.” He backed off the couch, got back to his feet.

            She stood and, taking out some more bills from her bra, pressed them into his hand. “Your tip,” she said, holding his hand longer than necessary. “And… I know I shouldn’t, but…”

            “But…?”

            She smiled. “I’m staying at the Veritas, room 325. I know you’re not for hire, but if you want to – and only if you truly want to – I’d love for you to join me. I have to leave tomorrow myself.” She slid her hand away from his. “No pressure, truly, and I hope I haven’t given offense.”

            “No, not at all. I’m honored. And I’ll consider it.” Technically, that was what you should always say when a customer invited you to have sex with them. That you’d “consider” it and then decide against it.

            But as she walked out, he knew he was actually thinking about it. _My last night on Earth. And she’s leaving tomorrow, too, she said. One night and we’ll never see each other again._

Well, for now, he had two more sets to do. He had time to consider it. Plenty of time to do the proper thing and decide against it.

 

 

            She was kissing him as soon as the door of room 325 shut behind him, and he didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms about her. “Thank you,” she breathed against his mouth.

            “Thank me later,” he said back, hands already trying to figure out how her clothes opened.

            She laughed and stepped away, taking his hands and pulling him further into the room, towards the bed. “How about I thank you all night?” she asked, fingertips deftly undoing her outfit.

            “I’m okay with that,” he said. “I… I don’t normally do this.”

            “Nor do I. But you…”

            He swooped in to kiss her again, even though she wasn’t even half-undressed yet. “One night,” he said.

            “One night,” she agreed as he dropped his lips to her throat. “Ahhh, Yume…”

            “Takashi,” he corrected her. More things he shouldn’t have said, but he just kept going. “I want to hear you moan my name while I fuck you.”

            She arched into him, hands working on _his_ clothes now. “Keep calling me ‘Lura. It’s what my close friends call me, and… you and I are going to be very, _very_ close tonight.”

            “‘Lura,” he repeated by way of agreement.

            “Besides,” she said, “I love hearing you say it,” and then she hauled his head up so she could kiss him on the lips again. She pushed him away. “Finish getting undressed. I have needed you from the moment you walked out on stage.”

            He hurried to obey.

            “Sit there when you’re done,” she said, indicating the bed. “You gave me a show, after all; I think it’s only fair I return the favor.”

            “Absolutely.” He heard her purr as his shirt came off, and he grinned. “So, I’ve never been with an Altean before.”

            “My understanding is we’re not so different from Earthlings.”

            He glanced around and noticed condoms and lube on the nightstand. “You prepared.”

            “I like to be ready.”

            Now fully naked, he sat on the edge of the bed and looked to her expectantly.

            “Get a prophylactic,” she told him. “So you can put it on when you’re ready.”

            He leaned over and grabbed a condom quickly.  

            She smiled and resumed flicking open hidden stays in her clothes. He stroked himself idly as he watched her peel them off slowly – the arms first, then the bodice-y sort of shirt she was wearing. She turned around to step out of her pants. “You are so gorgeous,” he said, staring at her ass.

            “Thank you.” He was happy to see her blush as she turned back around. “So are you, Takashi, my lovely dream.”

            She took a little more time teasing him with her lingerie, pretending she was going to unfasten it or slide it down those long, luscious legs and then not. He’d almost forgotten about the condom, but once he slid it on, she stopped teasing, baring her body to him fully. She had scars here and there, old and faded, and lovely curls between her legs to match her voluminous hair.

            “I can’t believe this is real,” he murmured as she walked towards him. “That you’re real.”

            “Touch me,” she said as she stopped in between his legs.

            He started his hands on her hips, then down, around and behind to cup her ass, down the back of her thighs then around to the front again. Up, up, over her abdomen, two handfuls of ample breasts then shoulders and arms and down her back. She moaned suddenly and he pulled his hands away.

            One hand of hers shot out and grabbed one of his, pulling it back around. “No, no, do more of that,” she said. “Right here.” She pressed his hand to the small of her back. “Think of your letter ‘V’ but spread wider.”

            He tried to visualize it as he traced two fingers along her skin. “Your skin is so soft,” he breathed.

            “Ahhh, that’s… a little lower… THERE,” she said, body trembling slightly.

            “Can I…? Do Alteans have…?”

            She answered his question by widening her stance and spreading her lips for him. “We don’t have a clitoris,” she told him, “but everything else is much the same.”

            He smiled and looked up at her face. “I want to taste you. May I?”

            “Yes, so long as you keep rubbing my marking.”

            “Thank you.” He leaned in, nuzzling gently, and then started teasing her entrance with his tongue. She writhed a little and he started moving his hand again, petting her skin in that wide V shape. He dipped his tongue into her, finding her almost smoky, the taste and scent deep and rich. He moaned and she sighed, and he ran his tongue into her, along one hot, wet wall of her.

            She grabbed his head unexpectedly, but he just took that as a good sign and kept going. He pushed harder on the marking and she cried out happily, bucking her hips forward towards his mouth. He hummed in delight and continued to enjoy the taste and feel of her around his tongue.

            “Ah, I can’t… Takashi!” She pushed him down onto the bed and mounted his face. He took a brief second to get her spread for him again and went right back to tonguing her as deep as he could and massaging her back. She rocked her hips to ride his tongue and he was lost in the fact that the gorgeous woman from another world was panting his name with as much breath as she could manage. He’d never been harder in his life, but right now he just wanted to feel her come for him.

            One hand gripped his hair tight and his name broke off her in throat as a flood of smoky sweet fluid hit his tongue. He stopped massaging her back, holding her by her hips as he drank down her ecstasy and, occasionally, sucked in air.

            She slid off of his face, flopping onto her back on the bed. “Ahhh, that was…”

            “Delicious,” he said, licking his lips. He pushed himself up farther along the bed.

            “I love how hard you pushed on my marking.”

            “Was I not supposed to push that hard?”

            “It’s considered a bit… rough, normally,” she said. But she was smiling. “But I like it. Everyone treats me like I’ll break.” She rolled towards him, grinning. “I promise you, you can’t break me.”

            He pulled her towards him for a kiss and she happily met his tongue with her own, tasting the last remnants of her own juices. Then she pushed herself away from him. “With that in mind,” she said, “don’t hold back. I want to feel every inch of you inside me, as hard and as deep as you can take me.”

            He reached a hand into her hair. “I’d be glad to, ‘Lura.”

            She smiled at him. “I want you on top, too.”

            He grabbed hold of her and rolled them over. “My pleasure,” he said, before bending to drop kisses and light nibbles along her throat.

            She laughed and sighed. “Are you sure you’ve never done this before?”

            “Well, I’ve had _sex_ before.”

            “No, I meant with an Altean.”

            “You’re my first,” he told her. “And I love hearing you laugh, by the way.”

            She beamed up at him. “Stop being sweet,” she told him, her smile belying her “order.” “I need to feel your cock inside me.”

            “Someone has a dirty mouth.” He bent to kiss her. “I like it.”

            “I like it, too, just so you know.”

            “Duly noted.” He lined himself up. “Still wet?”

            “Very,” she told him.

            “Let’s see how much,” he replied, and slid himself in. He didn’t get very far though, but not because she wasn’t wet. “ _FUCK_ , you’re tight,” he groaned.

            “You’re bigger than I was expecting,” she told him. “Thicker. But don’t stop!”

            He pressed in more. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

            “You won’t! It’s just…” She paused to moan. “All the nerve bundles are swelling with arousal. This is how much I want you. Ahhh, keep going!”

            He closed his eyes, feeling the tight heat of ‘Lura’s pussy around his cock. Even through the condom, it was an experience like no other. He just let himself soak in the sensation of her as he pushed in steadily. The walls of her were wrapped around him like a fist.

            Her moaning was building, like he was turning up her volume. He pulled out a little and thrust in hard, and she cried out, “YES!” So he did it again, and again, and again, getting in farther each time, until he hit a wall inside her and felt her actually gush around him.

            “Did you just come again?”

            She was breathing raggedly. “That’s… that’s the biggest pleasure center, and you just… hit it so right… so perfect… oh fuck, yes, keep that up. Keep fucking me just like that.”

            She hadn’t answered the question, but he figured that didn’t matter. He pumped into her hard, making sure to bury himself to the hilt in her every time. She wrapped her legs around him. “Faster, Takashi, please!” When he obeyed, she groaned out gratefully, “No one has ever fucked me like this! I need this so much… I need you… Takashi, Takashiii…”

            “Fuck, ‘Lura…” He was sweating not just from the exertion but from the sheer heat of her body. She was literally hotter than any human he’d been with, and not just in looks and attractiveness. But it was worth it, it was so worth it when her cunt was sucking him in eagerly and didn’t seem to want to release his dick again.

            She arched her back, screamed, and then panted, “You feel better… than I dreamed…”

            “I could never have dreamed someone like you,” he replied.

            “More, more, give me more of your cock, Takashi!” She was begging to be pounded, mewing his name. The only word he had left to him now was her name, but he didn’t have the air to say it as he gave her exactly what she asked for. She came a third time before he couldn’t hold back any longer.

            When he rolled off of her, the sheets beneath her were soaked. He made himself stand to dispose of the condom, but he could tell his muscles would be sore in the morning. _Worth it._

As soon as he turned back, she grabbed hold of him, throwing him back down onto the bed to kiss him and press herself against him. “Take me from behind next time,” she demanded.

            “As my princess commands,” he whispered, holding her close to him.

 

 

            When he woke, she was gone already, with a note of apology and thanks and a stack of GAC “to help you with college.” It felt a little like being a whore, but he needed the cash. He left some extra for housekeeping and slunk out.

            Still, the memories of the night before stayed with him. He probably shouldn’t have done it, but he couldn’t regret it. He’d spent the night with the most gorgeous woman he’d ever known existed, and it had been fantastic. And he wouldn’t have to worry about tuition for first semester now.

            ‘Lura – or the memories of her – haunted him all through the flight out, through finding his assigned room, through the first weeks of orientation and classes. Her eyes, her smile, her laughter, the taste and the feel of her and the sound of his name in her throat. Her demands for more and how eager he’d been to obey them. He’d never find another woman like her. But he’d also likely never see her again.

            He was starting to think he’d dreamt the whole thing after all – though that didn’t explain where the money had come from – when there was an announcement of an event on campus. The newly-crowned princess of Altea was on some sort of PR tour, it seemed. And even though it was stupid, Shiro decided to go, purely because she was Altean and he figured it was the closest he’d get to his own Altean princess.

            It was a mixer, of sorts, with drinks and snacks and then the princess would come out and make a speech and glad-hand a bit and that’d be the end of it. Shiro grabbed a cup of punch and sipped it, idly scanning the crowd. Most of the people here were Alteans. None, of course, were his long-lost lady from the club. He hadn’t really expected otherwise, but he couldn’t stop himself from looking.

            Then an older Altean man with flamingly orange hair and a bushy mustache stepped up to the microphone. “Ahem.” He actually said ‘ahem.’ Shiro smiled and sipped his punch. “Presenting Crown Princess Allura.”

            He dropped his punch when she came out, and the first thing that came to him was the look on her face when he’d first called her a fairy princess. _That explains that._ Of course, the next things that came to him were the sounds of her praising his cock and begging for more of it, moaning his name, grabbing tight fistfuls of his hair as he licked his way deep inside her.

            And here she was, in an elegant gown, smiling and speaking formally as if she had never and would never do something so crass as spend a night staining sheets with a stripper.

            _Maybe it’s not her? Maybe it’s just someone who looks just like her. And sounds just like her. With the exact same eyes._

            He listened to every word she said and heard absolutely none of them. She could have said she was advocating for puppy abortions and he would have nodded. He was pretty sure she _wouldn’t_ have said such a thing, but who knew? And as soon as she was done talking, he started towards the stage, pressing through the throng that were already descending upon her.

            It was agony, being able to only get the occasional glance of her. More than once, he convinced himself that it wasn’t her or it hadn’t been real or some combination of the two and that he should just go, but then he’d catch a twinkle in her eye or the corner of her smile and… well, so much for leaving.

            As people got to talk to her, the crowd thinned. Finally, he gave up pushing and just waited. _I should probably wait until the end anyway. I mean, this is probably going to be awkward for her. And what do I even say? “Hi, don’t know if you remember me, but you blew my mind and my dick more than once a few weeks – movements,”_ he corrected himself, _“ago, and I was just wondering if…” If what?_

Of course he wanted to do it again. Of course he wanted another night of her all but possessing his mind while he took her body over and over. But he wanted more than that. _I don’t know what I want beyond more. More sex, more than sex, more of your body and your smile and to hear you say my name every possible way there is to say it._ He wanted to see her in the morning this time, and find out how she took her coffee. If she even drank coffee.

            He took so long thinking about it that when he looked over, she was turning to leave. Panic rose in him. “Princess!” he called, jogging towards her.

            She turned towards him.

            She blinked.

            She blushed.

            She smiled.

            And, when he came in close, she pulled him in for a hug. “So this is the college you were going to!” she said before pushing him to arms’ length to look him over. “I’m very glad you made it.”

            “Thank you. And I’m… I’m very glad to see you again. I thought…”

            “As did I,” she said. She glanced at the orange-haired man next to her. “I have a confession to make, actually.” She took his arm and led him a little ways away and dropped her voice. “I decided to tour the colleges in the hopes that I would find you again, Takashi.”

            He blushed. “I love hearing you say my name, ‘Lura. Or, uh… I suppose I should call you ‘Your Highness.’”

            “In public, yes. But I love hearing you call me ‘Lura. You know that by now.” She smiled slyly. “Perhaps you could come to my hotel room tonight? I have to leave…”

            “…in the morning?” he asked, feeling deflated.

            “In three quintants’ time,” she finished. “And I could use a guide around campus, if you’re available.”

            He smiled widely. “I would love that.”


End file.
